dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg
Cyborg (サイボーグ) is a cybernetic being that arrives on Earth during the invasion of Lord Erion. He has great knowledge of the Saiyan race and their powers and seeks to recruit and capture Broly to convince him to join the Absalonian Saiyan army. His true intentions are unknown at the moment. History In Episode 1, Cyborg is seen traveling from space to Planet Earth in a Saiyan Pod, similar to those from Planet Vegeta. He is accompanied by two other individuals in separate pods, in pursuit of another Saiyan Pod containing the Legendary Saiyan Broly. Cyborg and his companions crash in a nearby city while the other lone pod crashes in the Artic. Cyborg then exits his Saiyan pod, along with Razzle and Zissle, and stands above a cliff side overlooking the city. He then commands that Razzle do a quick search of the planet to find any Saiyans inhabiting it. It is discovered by Razzle that there are Saiyans (Gohan and friends) but at different power levels. Zissle recommends killing them due to a long trip, but Razzle disagrees, knowing that killing inhabitants of another planet is prohibited from where they are from. Cyborg then dispatches both Razzle and Zissle on separate missions: Razzle is sent to open and prepare a gateway for other Saiyans from Absalon to come to Earth while Zissle is sent to the Artic to track Broly and find him. In Episode 3, Cyborg travels to the area where Goku and Piccolo battled Raditz years ago. He is seen reanimating Raditz body to retrieve a blood sample for Saiyan DNA. Whether this is his true mission is not fully understood. Before he is able to retrieve any sample, Son Gohan arrives and destroys Raditz body, preventing Cyborg from acquiring any blood of the Saiyan. Upon Gohan's arrival, Cyborg instant transmissions behind Gohan and walks up to him, greeting him and revealing that Gohan knows of his intentions and knows that Cyborg is not from this planet. Gohan agrees, stating that it is obvious Cyborg is not from Earth and that he had his suspicions. Cyborg then begins to question Gohan, asking if Gohan is "the strongest warrior on this planet". Gohan states that he is not and that he and his friends protect Planet Earth now. Cyborg, seeming puzzled, is not sure why Earth is still in existence and not destroyed like other planets he's been to. Then Cyborg asks why Frieza, the galactic tyrant who destroyed Planet Vegeta, did not destroy this planet as well. Gohan then asks Cyborg how he knows about Frieza, to which Cyborg replies that his "superiors" seek him. Gohan states that Frieza was destroyed on Planet Namek, but was destroyed again there on Earth. Gohan acknowledges giving the credit to his father, Goku, for destroying Frieza. Cyborg, at first in disbelief, expresses gratitude and would like to give Goku a standing ovation by meeting him. Gohan states that Goku left the planet 12 years ago and has not returned. Cyborg then continues on with his mission by saying that they detect Level 3 Saiyans on this planet. He then tosses a small device onto the ground that opens a small gateway, to which another Saiyan jumps out of it and onto the ground. The Saiyan is revealed later in the episode to be the 2nd Lt. of the Saiyan Army on Absalon by the name of Kosho. Upon Kosho's arrival, Cyborg immediately kneels on one knee to salute and welcome Kosho. Kosho asks Cyborg if he was able to retrieve the DNA but Cyborg states that he was unable to acquire it. It is implied in this scene that Cyborg falls under the leadership of the Saiyans and that he is loyal to their cause, however, it is currently unknown if he truly is on their side. Later, once Kosho and Gohan start to battle, Cyborg is seen hovering over them from a distance, studying Gohan's techniques against Kosho. In Episode 5, Part 3, Cyborg is last seen still at a distance, observing the battle between Gohan and Kosho. As Gohan begins to gain the upper hand, Cyborg begins to question himself as to why Gohan is using different techniques against Kosho when he should just end the battle quickly by killing him. Later in the battle, Gohan at some point catches Kosho off guard and attacks him, paralyzing the Saiyan. Cyborg begins to elaborate on the situation, stating that Gohan anticipated Kosho's moves but still does not understand why Gohan won't kill him. For not doing it, Cyborg states that being too careful will be Gohan's downfall. As predicted by Cyborg, Kosho regains consciousness, transforms into a much powerful Perfect Super Saiyan 4, and continues fighting Gohan. Until now, the last appearance of Cyborg is in this episode, as he continues watching and studying the battle between Gohan and Kosho, until future episodes are released... Power Since Episode 5, Part 3, Cyborg has yet to display or mention his power level. However, in Episode 3, when he meets with Gohan for the first time, he states to Gohan that he knew Gohan could sense his power level and that his "presence is quite remarkable". Whether he is more or less powerful than the Saiyans on Earth and from Absalon is not fully mentioned or understood yet. Abilities and Techniques Not many abilities and techniques have been displayed by Cyborg as of Episode 9. He is shown to be very smart and exhibits a vast knowledge about the Saiyan race. He has a tendency to observe battles first rather than engage in combat, which can be seen when he is observing Gohan and Kosho fight. He has been shown in Episode 1 to use a tracker on his arm that helps him communicate between Razzle and Zissle, while displaying power levels about other Saiyans. He is also shown in Episode 3 to have the ability to reanimate dead bodies for a short period of time as in the case when he reanimates Raditz to obtain a blood sample of Saiyan DNA. Forms and Transformations To Be Added Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Absalon Army Category:Androids